Snow and fire together
by Violetgirl20013
Summary: The legends of Athena the fire princess and Loren the snow princess meet team crafted unable to get to the nether or snow biomes. The legends hold a secret power they are unaware of team crafted can only help these fun beautiful girls find ther e true power? (contains skydoesminecraft asfjerome bajancadian etc.)
1. Chapter 1

PROLGUE

there was a snow princess Loren that ruled the overworld but mainly could and loved to control snow therefore she was everything snow and ice.

There was a fire princess Athena that ruled the nether but mainly could and loved to control fire therefore she was everything fire and lava.

The subjects of the snow kingdom and fire kingdom thought of war to take over the other land but,secretly the princesses were best friends and were yet aware of the speical power of witch they hold together.

In this story they are legends to all over minecraft but what happens when there stuck in the overworld unable to get to the nether and snow biomes. When they meet most of team crafted while the guys all fall in love with the legends of minecraftia.


	2. Chapter 2 team crafted and Ashlee bondin

Loren's pov

"PRINCESS LOREN SOMTHING TERRIBLE HAS HAPPENED" shouted my head in commans army leader Oliver. "what has happened?" I say keeping off my elegant voice. "Gilbert's been stolen he's captured by the nether princess we must declare war!" gilbert is the shopkeeper but I doubt anthena stole him.

"Gilbert I doudt the nether princess stole him I will take care of it no war u got it I'm not haveing my fair people and snow golems die" I say gives me a sheepish smile "oh yes okay I'll disarm the snow cannons your highness" and with that he walks out."oh my what a strange golem" I mumble. I decided to use mt ice phone to call up anthena.

Athenas pov

RING RING RING "hmm" I mumble looking up from my book". I go to awnser the fire phone. I clear my throught and put on my best elegant voice. "Hello? Princess anthena of fire the III here speaking" I say "it's just me ash" (that's Loren's nickname for her) I hear Loren say "oh hey lia" (that's Athena's nickname for her) I say. "hi my army commander said my shopkeeper was taken by the nether I don't think it's yo but do you have someone trying to have me declare war" she asks. "yes I do I think it's my head commander just a sec ok." I reply "BLAZER DID YOU TAKE A HOSTAGE" I yell down the hall. Quickly my head commander (a pigman) comes with a melting snowman. "oh yes I did princess they will give is there land forhim or we say war perfect plan eh?" he says proudly.i facepalm "no it's not return at one use the teleporter." I say He groans but pulls out the telporter and poofs away with the snoman. " oh here he is thanks anthea OH WHAT THE HECK HELP" she screams then the lines goes dead and I pass out.

I wake up in the over world Loren's is sitting up next to me

Loren's pov

Passed out after ahes crazy solider attacked me Athena's sitting to me "what the name in Betty's underpants was that" I ask. Athena shrugs. "DID SOMEBODY SAY BETTY" a voice screams. We look straight ahead a bacca followed by some other people run tort us looks like about 4 guys including the bacca and one girl great... When they come to us they stop and stare at us "The princess there even prettier than the book say they are" yells the girl. And the they "thanks" I say "oh yea we're the princesses" says anthean

WELL GUYS HOPED YOU LIKED IT LEAVE YOU R QUESTIINS IN THE COMMENRS BELOW THAKS NEXT CHAPTER UP SOON


	3. Chapter 3

"WELL of corse your the princesses" shouted the girl "omg dream come true"

Me and Athena smiled at how exited the girl was. "would u mind telling us your names" I asked (LOREN'S POVE BTW) "oh of course how rude I'm sky that baccas Jerome or fluffy that's Quentin the one in the checkered hoodie is Mitch that's Ian or sundee that's seto and the girl freaking out aslee" Said sky.

Then I noticed some thing strange about the mudkius ussaly there fins are yellow not black. Then I noticed anthea mouthing "mudkip mudkip" I nodded then sudenly. "HOW CAN WE TRUST THEM THEY PROBALY JUST WANT ARE BUTTER I THINK WE SHOULD QUESTOIN THEM " shouted Quentin "whoa whoa whoa dude what's wrong your usslay not so Jumental" said seto. "I know what's happening don't worry mudkip please try this " said athnea handing Quentin rain bow colored drink. "fine but f a die or get sick your gonna die" Quentin sneered he took a sip then Athena took it away and nodded to me.

"amphibian not fish" I say simply. Quentin's eyes widen and his fin turned yelow. " I'm so sorry" he chokes in panick " after a talk about how thes squids PROBALY poisoned him the grup invited us for soup Nd shelter. "soo shout you guys be fighting" askes Mitch. "no we're attucly best friend we are working together secretly to fight the squids Athena's pig man attacked me and we both passed out and woke up 1 minute before u found us also while we're here we were hoping to meet butter kind skydoesminecraft so you known where he is?" I asked. Sky looked at me than said "I am". "oh good well talk about that later" I said. There was just silence "well I have a QUESTOIN everybody has on there minds what's with you guys and notch and herobrine?" askedAshlee breaking the silence. "well we both look ten but about 200 years ago both notch and herobrine were both evil...


	4. Chapter 4

HELLO GUYS I FOUND OUT 44 READERS THANK YOU IM ACCEPTING OCS JUST DO THESE STATS IN THE REVIEWS

AGE:

NAME:

STORY:

RACE:

LOOKS:

GENDER:

BTW I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK BUT DOES THAT KEEP ME FOR UPDATING NO BUT IF I DO T HAVE MORE VEIWS BY TOMMOROW AT 1 O CLOCK WESTEN USA TIME AND NO COMMENTS IM GONNA POST PONE UPDATING TILL I DO KK

BYEEEEEEEE


End file.
